


Delicious Math

by museofspeed



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin cooks, and a lesson in mathematics is learned by all. Except maybe Superboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Math

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the rest of my Tim/Bernard thing later, but I couldn't let Pi Day go uncelebrated! Happy Pi Day, everyone. May your day be filled with circles.

**Title:** Delicious Math  
**Fandom:** Young Justice  
**Characters:** Impulse, Robin, Superboy.  
**[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html#cutid2)** 33\. Too Much.  
**Word Count:** 425  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Robin cooks, and a lesson in mathematics is learned by all. Except maybe Superboy.  
**Author's Notes:** I'll post the rest of my Tim/Bernard thing later, but I couldn't let Pi Day go uncelebrated! Happy Pi Day, everyone. May your day be filled with circles.

"Something smells good!" Superboy said, walking into the Justice Cave's kitchen.

"Rob's baking!" Bart said.

Superboy scowled. "Rob's cooking? Why is Robin good at everything? It isn't fair! I mean, I almost burned down the kitchen last time I tried to cook, and the justice cave is made of _stone!_ "

"It smells good," Bart said.

"What are you making, Rob?" Superboy asked.

Robin just smiled and shook his head, saying nothing.

Bart scowled and ran to look over Robin's shoulder. "He's making pie! Why're you making pie, Rob?"

Robin still said nothing. He looked at his batwatch and pulled the pie out of the oven.

"It's ready," Robin said. "Happy Pi Day, guys."

Superboy and Bart stared at him.

"What's Pie Day?" Bart asked.

"Not pie, pi," Robin said. "Here, look." He made a cut in the pie that went from the center to the edge. "That's the radius. To get the area of a circle, you square the radius and multiply it by pi."

"Uhh..." Kon said. "Do we need to know about this to eat the pie?"

Robin smiled. "Not really. To get the circumference -"

"What's a circumference?" Bart asked.

"The area around the edge." Robin traced it with his knife, and Bart nodded.

"To get the circumference," Robin continued, "you double the radius," he cut the pie the rest of the way in half, "And multiply it by pi. Very useful number."

Superboy stared at him. "Dude," he said. "You are ruining the pie. You are ruining the pie with math."

"Shut up, Kid," Bart said. "Robin, why's _today_ Pi Day?"

"It's March 14," Robin said. "Pi is three point one four."

Bart snickered. "I get it!"

"Desert is better without math," Superboy muttered.

"It's got other uses too," Robin said. "To measure angles you usually use degrees, right? Well, mathematicians use radians. They're based off of pi. A right angle is one half pi in radians."

"Stop!" Superboy whimpered. "I don't even want pie anymore! I'll just go have a cookie! Or pizza!"

"Those are both round," Robin said. "I can use pi on them too."

"No," Superboy moaned. "I'll have...I don't know, those triangle cookies you brought us."

"Hamentashen? During Purim?" Robin said. "Oh, I can show you how to calculate the sides from the sine of the angle. That uses pi too."

"Aaaaaagh!" Superboy screamed flying out of the Justice Cave. "I can't get away from it!"

Robin and Bart watched him leave. Bart grinned at Robin.

"Told you it would work," he said.

"Indeed," Robin said. "More pie for us."


End file.
